


sweater weather

by buck_begins



Series: the 118 shares things [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, i wont say sorry for that, it was supposed to be about the team but then soft eddie happened, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_begins/pseuds/buck_begins
Summary: Eddie was not sick, no matter what anyone was going to say. It was just seasonal allergies. L.A. pollen was different to El Paso pollen, that was his excuse and he was sticking with it.  He was cold because it was winter, simple as that. He was 100% not sick.He might not be sick, but he does use it as an excuse to steal the pink sweater from Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: the 118 shares things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843831
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to firefam of the traveling denim shirt but you don't have to read it for this to make sense

Eddie was _not_ sick, no matter what anyone was going to say. It was just seasonal allergies. L.A. pollen was different to El Paso pollen, that was his excuse and he was sticking with it. He was cold because it was winter, simple as that. He was 100% not sick. 

Not sick Eddie was a little glad Christopher was staying with Shannon that weekend. It meant he could take more time to get ready and if he was sick, which he wasn’t, he wouldn’t accidentally pass anything on. It had also given Eddie a chance to catch up on chores, which was why he was staring at the pile of clothing on his dresser. He and Buck had a tendency to leave clothing at the other’s house when they stayed over. Eddie, ever the good boyfriend he was, washed the clothing he was sure was Buck’s and left it in a pile for the next time he came over. He probably should just give Buck a drawer at this point. That was a thought to deal with another day, especially when Eddie was focused on the pink fabric on the top of the pile.

Eddie knew that the pink sweater was soft. He knew how comfortable it was. He also knew how obvious it was. He and Buck weren’t necessarily trying to hide their relationship. They were just enjoying having it be between the two of them. As soon as they told everyone, there were risks. They had to file paperwork which could lead to them being split up. Neither wanted to leave the station or even go on different shifts. It was easier to live in their little bubble together, but Eddie wanted to wear the sweater.

He and Buck swapped clothing sometimes, best friends did that. He could easily pass it off as that, or that he got a pink sweater. No one would question it. He hoped. He just wanted to be warm and cozy. He knew the longer he stared at the sweater, the more he would talk himself out of it. Forcing himself off the bed, he pulled the sweater on.

It was the right decision. Eddie was convinced it was even softer when he was wearing it. Buck was just a little taller than Eddie, and it made stealing his clothing a little better. The end of the sweater sleeves fell to the middle of his palms. It wouldn’t have been hard to pull it down to cover his hands. It was the perfect comfort clothing for not sick Eddie to wear. He had planned on stealing it for a long time, and he had zero plans to give it back now.

All that was left for Eddie to do was sneak into the station. He was coming in an hour later than the rest of the crew thanks to staggered shifts. If he was lucky, he would be able to sneak in while everyone was eating unnoticed. He should have accounted for the Diaz bad luck, but somehow he didn’t. 

Two separate members of the crew saw him as he walked in. Eddie watched as Hen’s face went from confused to knowing, before she ran back up the stairs to likely tell the others. Buck was waiting for him in the locker room, a fond look on his face. The younger man had clearly just gotten out of the shower, his hair still wet and curly.

Neither said anything until the locker room door was shut. It may have been made of glass, but they could have some semblance of privacy without the others hearing them.

“I knew you were only dating me for that sweater.” Buck tried to joke, hoping to ease the tension. They both loved Hen, but they knew there was no way she didn’t recognize the sweater. It was a confirmation of what they hadn’t said.

“Are you okay with this?” Eddie asked hesitantly. He took a risk, and it didn’t pay off. He didn’t really want to start getting changed. For now they could be in this bubble together, still pretending the others didn’t know. 

“Hey, all this is going to change is I can kiss you at work now to annoy the rest of the team. There’s a couple over at the 125 that they let stay together.” Buck pulled Eddie into a hug and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. He noted that Eddie seemed a little warm but not concerningly so. “If you’re not ready, I can go up there and make some joke and have them all move onto something else. We don’t owe them anything.” 

Eddie thought about it. He liked having Buck all to himself. Not much had changed once they started dating. They were already affectionate beforehand. No one questioned their hugs, or when they sat a little closer than friends normally would on the couch. They could keep it to themselves, or they could take the risk. There were little things they could do. They could hold hands after a difficult call when they just needed reassurance. He could come up behind Buck when the taller man was cooking or doing dishes and place a kiss on the back of his neck. They could finally share a bunk after one of them had a nightmare instead of having to sit in the common area waiting it out. Eddie thrived on the simple affection they could show when they were at home. It was a reminder that all this was real, he wasn’t suddenly going to wake up back in El Paso all alone. 

“Let’s tell them. They’ve been insufferable trying to set us up together for the last 3 years. Wait until they find out we’ve been dating the last 7 months.” Eddie loathed to pull out of Buck’s embrace, but he knew he needed to get changed for work. There was no telling when an alarm would go off. “Wait for me?” He asked quietly before pulling back. He waited for Buck’s nod before he went to change in the bathroom.

When the two walked upstairs holding hands, they were greeted by shouts from their teammates. They ranged from Hen’s “I knew it” to Chim’s “You guys cost me so much money!” Buck and Eddie couldn’t help but laugh. 

Bobby rolled his eyes at the scene the team was making. “You couldn’t have waited until after breakfast?” Any semblance of the team meeting that was supposed to happen was off the table. The whole day was going to be nothing but questions and gentle teasing. Bobby couldn’t lie though, he was glad to see the whole group so happy. “As soon as we’re done here you two just need to sign the paperwork.” 

Buck let out a sigh and hid his face in Eddie’s shoulder, he hated paperwork. The jokes from his friends were easy to handle, but signing his name like 20 times? That was completely unreasonable. 

As soon as the two sat down to heat, Hen started with the questions. Somehow she had already gotten Athena on the phone. The news was apparently important and everyone needed to know. Everything from when they started dating, to who asked first, to did anyone else know. The amount of bets placed on their relationship was ridiculous, but nothing else of interest had really been going on in the station. Buck and Eddie took it all in stride, answering some seriously and some with half lies. Some things needed to be kept secret after all. May was the one to win the main bet in the end. It was enough money to pay for at least one semester at college. The betting pool was somehow the entire station, stretching across shifts and some of the police officers who worked with Athena. No one won the bet of how they would tell the group. Apparently ‘Eddie wanted to be comfortable so he stole Buck’s pink sweater’ was not something any of them guessed much to everyone's disappointment. Those bets rolled over into how long it would take for one of them to propose. If the whole team decided to get Eddie pink sweaters for his birthday as a joke, well that was between all of them and led to a very confused Diaz family. 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on tumblr if you want @bucks-little-hop


End file.
